Untitled
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: It started with them going back home. But then something bad happens and the avatar has to give Ozai back his bending! Oocness, Lpreg, Insect rape in one chapter. I'll warn you then.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: It started with them going back home. But then something bad happens and the avatar has to give Ozai back his bending?! Oocness, Lpreg, Insect rape in one chapter. I'll warn you then.

**Untitled**

"So, who's the new firelord?" Toph asked taking a sip of the tea Iroh had made. The noblewoman laid on a table relaxed.

"Jeong Jeong**,**he was my first firebending teacher, I think he will do a good job." Zuko passed out all the cups he had to his friends. He had given up the role to be with his family; not once had he regretted the decision either.

"I don't think there is going to be another war any time soon, well hopefully never again." The prince piped in.

"We are going to have so much free time." The peasant said with a smile; she blew on her hot tea. "This is time we should spend with our families." The fire prince shared a small smile with his uncle. No one notice the uncomfortable shift Toph made.

"I wonder how Gran Gran is?" Sokka thought to himself aloud. A long moment passed before the water tribe male finished his thought. "Aang do you think you can takes us back to the south pole?"

"Appa and I would be happy to, right boy?" The bison grunted from out side. Only the bloodbender noticed that the blind girl disappeared. She also walked away without notice.

"Toph, are you ok?" The blind girl was on the roof leaning on the railing.

"Fine." Came the monotone reply. The waterbender trotted over to her taking the same pose.

"Do you really hate them?" She knew the teenager mean her parents.

"No, I don't. I'm just mad."

"Would you go back?"

"They sent Xin Fu and teacher Yu after me, would you? All I ever wanted was their support."

"I'm sure they realize…Don't worry we are here for you." She placed her hand on Toph's shoulder for comfort. The mudbender punched Katara lightly. Toph's punch wasn't as hard as other times letting her know she wasn't completely happy. Wrapping her arm around the metalbender's shoulder they walked inside together.

"When would you like to leave?" Sokka asked his sister who approached them.

"As soon as I can get Toph to visit her parents and hopefully make amends."

"That might take while. Anyway Suki wants to come with us!" He grinned like crazy and turned to face her.

"It would be great to see where you two live." Currently Suki didn't wear any face paint and the other Kyoshi worriers where back home. Sokka knew that Suki will want to go back to the island but he only hopes it wasn't too soon.

"Katara can I talk to you again real fast." Katara didn't notice that the blind earthbender snuck up on her. Momo sat on her shoulder grooming himself.

"Of course, Toph. What is it?" The peasant girl placed her hand on her back and led her outside.

"Do you really think I should talk to them…?"

"I do. Remember I had I fought with my father when he went off to war. I talked to him and cried in his embrace but felt better afterwards."

"Thanks, Katara. I guess I will talk to them." The younger girls punch was much painful this time; plus it was in the same spot.

"Toph about showing affection can you perhaps not punch me and hug me instead." She laughed softly.

"Do you guys want to leave now? Appa is full and well rested." He pointed to the sleeping six legged animal.

"Toph are you ready to see your parents?" The water maiden asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." The maiden helped lady earth get on buffalo. Toph held onto the saddle and the dark skinned female rested her back on it. Aang and Suki jumped up while the water tribe male climb Appa's tail.

Iroh, Zuko and Mai walked outside to see them off. "Goodbye everyone." The old man said.

"Come and visit again." Said Zuko with on arm around Mai.

"Goodbye, everyone." They all waved to each other a smile on their faces. The Airbender grabbed the animal's reins and tugged at them. "Appa, yip yip!." The bison roared and stood on six legs, with one powerfully push of his tail they were propelled in the air.

"So where do we go first. Gaoling or the South Pole?"

"South pole!" Sokka screamed his vote.

The waterbender looked over at Bei Fong female. "Top-"

"We can go to the South Pole first." The child of nobility shrugged she was in no rush. The water tribe girl moved over to her comrade.

"Need time to think of what to say?" She asked whispering the young female nodding.

"Okay then, to the South pole it is." The avatar yanked on the left side of his harness. The Bison roared softly and moved his four front paws first before the last two. The Katara was clam she couldn't want to see her tribe. Sokka couldn't wait either no matter how hard Suki tried to distract him.

"I think I see the Southern Water Tribe!" Aang yelled from the bison's head. Katara and Sokka jumped to buffalo's head and gazed at their home, which was coming closer. The avatar landed Appa near the tribe's snow gates.

"Aang! Aang!" The children of the village crowed the huge six legged animal.

"Hello everyone!" He slid of his friend's head. All of the tribe came out to greet the heroes

"Katara! Sokka!" Both children flew from the bison into their fathers arms. "I've missed you." Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Dad you saw us a few days ago when we set everyone free." Katara giggled. Hakoda noticed the two other females sitting in the saddle.

He looked at the tribe then back at the children. "You have two more guest I see. Meet two of the bravest women who took down the sky fleets. Mighty Toph and Agile Suki!" The Bei Fong girl grinned like crazy while Suki smiled with a little blush. The child of nobility loved the hero worship.

Both girls slipped of Appa; Momo flew to Aang's shoulder. Toph was feeling fine till her bare feet hit the snow. It was a little cold but she would never say a thing. "Let's go inside and prepare a feast for our guest." Their father was happy to have their family back together.

Toph sighed happily as she put who frozen feet near the fire. Hakoda had prepared all kinds of seafood from fish to blubber. "Where is Gran Gran?" Katara was given a plate of whale jerky by her father.

He adverted his eyes. "She's with the healers." The siblings almost dropped their food.

"What?! Why?!" The dark skinned girl panicked. Her brother placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calmer her.

"It's not good, Katara." Her body tensed up before she dashed out of the warm tent with her waterskin filled to the brim with water. Suki placed her arms around Sokka trying to calm him like her tried with his sister. He hugged back and rested his head on her chest trying hard to look calm.

Toph put her food down in her lap. She felt all the emotions in the room and it made her shiver. "I'll try to calm her." A sadden monk left the tent without his staff.

"Gran Gran!" The waterbender rushed into the healer's tent.

"My little waterbender, you really are back!" The old woman squeezed her grand daughter tightly. "The war is over I can't believe it! I never thought I would see the day." She laid back down in the bed.

"Gran Gran I can help you I have healing abilities." She uncorked her waterskin and bended the water out. It covered both her hands. "Where does it hurt?" The wrinkled woman move part of her blue sweater and pointed to the area below her chest.

She placed her water healing hands over the area and concentrated. "Your liver is failing…" Kanna closed her eyes.

"I am old." She breathed deeply.

"I'll heal you!"

"Katara you should stop." The avatar watched from outside.

"Aang…"

"Hello Avatar Aang." Grandmother smiled.

"Hello Gran Gran." He responded. The bloodbender was close to busting out in tears. She took a step towards the exit when they noticed the others listening in. Tears quickly fall to the ground and she ran out. The elements master took a step out of the tent wanting to follow her and Toph grabbed his shoulder.

"Lets her cool down, tinkle toes. Then let me talk to her." He nodded and turned to look at the waterbender's brother. He was trying hard not to cry while hugging the warrior. The airbender walked back to Appa while Suki and Sokka stayed with Kanna.

Toph went out to search for the dark skinned female despite her cold feet. It probably wasn't to leave he alone. "Katara!" The blind girl yelled. Even though she was bare foot in the snow it was still hard to see. The white snow soften all the vibrations. "Katara! Ow!" She fell on her face, tripping on some part of a glacier and sliding on to ice. She rubbed her frozen feet a little. She growled and tried to get up only stumbling a bit.

Crack

The sound eco in her sharp ears. The rich child quickly went on all fours dispersing her weight. The ice under her body didn't crack and she was thankful for it. However the ice around her stared floating in the little current. "Katara…" she whined a little scared; with a sigh she laid down on the ice.

A few hours later Katara returned to her village a light snow storm appeared and she didn't want to be caught in it in case it got bad. She saw Aang sitting on his bison's head and the children using Appa's tail as a slide. Off to the side her love crazy brother was trying to make a Suki snowman.

She looked around again, someone was missing. "Aang!" She ran over to her friend. "Where's Toph!"

He sat up and looked around. "I though she was with you. She said she was going to talk to you."

"I never saw her. She went out looking for me in the snow?" Worry filled the peasant heart.

"Nuk! Nuk!" The lemur flew around Katara and wrapped his tail around her arm. He tugged her arm.

"I think he wants you to follow him."

"Please lead us to Toph." Sokka and Suki saw Katara and Aang leave and they followed after sharing a few glances at each other. Momo landed in the snow and place his hands in a foot print. The foot print was faded by the new snow that was falling but Katara could notice it. It looked like five toes were embedded in the snow.

"Toph!" The light foot prints headed towards the open land. The four children continued followed the flying lemur. He landed on the glacier that tripped the blind girl. Sokka got on his knees and stared at it with his hand at his chin. The protruding ice; the level of snow was different. He gazed just about the glacier were the dark water rippled.

His sister put it together before he did and she exploded in tears. "Toph!" She started bending the water before using some cracked ice as a sturdy ground. Toph had fallen through the ice because she couldn't sense anything trying to find Katara.

'Why didn't I just stay in camp!' The water maiden shouted in her head.

"Sokka why don't you and Suki look above the water. Katara and I will look under." Sokka and Suki nodded in agreement and used the ice to get across. "I hope we find her." He muttered to himself.

"Nuk!" Momo agreed in his tongue.

"I know Momo, why don't you look from the sky." The lemur extended his arms and air filled the membranes. He took off completely understanding his task. The small animal flew for a few minutes when he noticed a small pile of snow on a small ice chunk.

He landed close to it and sniffed it. Toph was covered in a small layer of pure white snow passed out. "Nuk!" Momo jumped up on her and licked her cheek repeatedly. His ears flatten against his head when she didn't move. Momo knew he had to find Aang and Katara. Taking one last look at the blinded girl he took off.

Katara was finding it hard to water bend with her emotional state. Tears were blinding her vision and she was exhausted. "Katara, I think we should leave." The avatar bended the water when the dark skinned stopped to wipe her tears. "Let's find the others." Quickly he enclosed her waist and jumped up high. The water filled the small bubble they had made. He landed on some ice and waited till it stopped move before letting go of her.

"Nuk! Nuk!" The kids looked up to see Momo. The flying animal tried to relay what he say in his lemur language.

"We should followed him!" The peasant girl almost gave up hope until she saw the lemur trying to communicate. She chased after Momo and Aang after Katara. On the way they met up with Sokka and Suki who were sad to report they saw nothing.

Momo still wanted them to follow him and they did. Momo landed near the snow covered Toph. Katara wiped so off the snow away and exclaimed. "Toph!" Katara took off her jacket and covered the pale girl with it. Sokka also took off his jacket and wrapped in on her bare legs. Toph had no color in her cheeks; her breath was slow and faint.

"We have to take her back to the village." Aang said praying Toph from Katara's steel embrace. "Let me take her I'm faster." He took his earth bending teacher in his arms and raced back to the water tribe with super speed.

Toph had her own tent; she laid in a heavy sleeping bag. Aang had a huge fire going with timber near by. Toph still wore the jackets and now earmuffs. "I'm sure she will be fine now." The airbender tried to calm the girl down but she refused to budge from Toph's side.

She stroked Toph's cheeks making friction every once in a while she would stroke her arms feet and legs. The tent's flap opened and Hakoda came in. Two other females came in.

"I asked two of the tribes best healers here to take care of your friend. Katara you need a brake and you need food."

"I won't leave her, this is my fault anyway."

"We will take care of her for you." Yugoda placed her hands on Katara's shoulders. "I'm the one who taught you." She smiled gently. Katara looked back at Toph, it appeared as if she was merely sleeping, but she wasn't.

Momo made a soft purring and laid on Toph's chest; his tail coiled around his body. "I'll bring you back something good to eat from helping me find Toph." The lemur's long ears perked up at the thought of food.

"I'll come back soon…" She spook softly. The avatar lead her out of the hut.

"Come on Katara after a meal let's go penguin sledding!" She gave a sad smile and nodded.

It went from really cold to really hot. The child of nobility moaned softly She opened her pale green eyes and bent her knees a little do her feet could touched the ground. Where was Katara?

She could feel two girls that she doesn't know in the room.

"Are you okay?" Yugoda helped the sandbender sit up and supported her.

"Where's Katara?" She asked rubbing her head.

"I believe that the avatar took her out to penguin sled."

"Oh…" She felt her heart drop. She hoped Katara would lean on her for supported her. At least someone had brought her back to the village. "Thanks for helping me." She tried to get out of the sleeping bag but Yugoda stopped her.

"You need to rest some more rest."

"I'll be fine, you don't need to help me anymore."

"The water tribes always take care of their own."

"What?" She placed her hands in her lap and her head shot up a little.

"You are apart of both the water tribes for all that you have done." The Bei Fong girl laid back down and hoped that Katara would visit her. She shifted uncomfortably feeling the Northern tribe woman's eyes on her.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry for staring, just happy you are alright."

"Oh."

"There is another reason for my gaze. You remind me of my late daughter when she was your age."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing could have been done. And she had also just giving birth before her death." Tears ran down her cheeks. "It was the fire nation that took her from me." The sandbender felt her heart twinge in pain. Not a story she wanted to hear about now; she closed her eyes.

Both children laughed as they slide down hills on the backs of penguins. When the stopped moving the animals threw them of their backs. They still managed to laugh even harder this time. The girl was the first to recover and stop laughing. "That was fun Aang, thank you." She stood up and brushed the snow of her clothes. "I should really get back to Toph now." He watched her walk away.

She walked in the healing hut and took her seat right near the sleeping blind female. She brushed a few strands of raven black hair away from Toph's peaceful sleeping face. The motions of Katara's hand did wake her up however she didn't move.

"Please get better." The waterbender laced her fingers with the mudbender's calloused ones. Toph gave the water maiden's hand a good squeeze before replying,

"I'm sure I'll get better if you here to take care of me Sugar Queen." She smiled and opened her unseeing eyes.

"Toph! You're a awake!" She pulled her into a big bear bone crushing hug.

"Your hurting, Sugar Queen." Yugoda who had never even left the tent smiled that the show of affection. Katara let the high status child go and her smile turned into a frown. She punched her in the arm and started to yell.

"Don't you ever do that to me! You scared the crap out of everyone!"

"Ow…" She mumbled and rubbed her arm. "Hey you were the one that ran off! I was trying to be a good friend and comfort you." She pulled the young girl into a tight cuddle. Tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on Toph's head. She was about to remark to the hug when she felt a little wet.

"I'm sorry I worried you but you worried me. Please don't go out side the village again."

"I promise, Katara. But promise me that you will come to me with your problems."

"I promise." Katara loosen her hold a little which made Toph hug back. When the pulled away She gazed into her pale eyes and felt like kissing her but her inner voice yelled at her.

At this time Yugoda gathered her healing utensil and bid them farewell. "Are you sick of the South Pole?"

"Yes but your people are nice and I enjoy being around them." She turned her head slightly and Katara thought she saw some red in her cheek. "Yugoda said that I was part of the water tribes."

"Of course you are, Toph" Giggled oldest girl. "You're a part of Sokka and mine's family which makes you family to the tribe."

"I never even considered my own family as family but people I just met I already call them family and I like them like family too." The dark skinned girl chuckled again at how many times she used the word 'family.'

"Having second thought about seeing your parents?"

"I don't know. I don't want them attempting to keep me from the world again. Gaoling is not my home."

"Is the South Pole your home?"

"No" Toph knew that Katara's eyes widen and she laughed to herself. "My home is with you… your crazy brother, his future wife, Twinkletoes, Momo and Appa."

"That's sweet-"

"Katara…." The waterbender was cut off as the master of the elements walked in. "Kata- Toph! You're awake!" He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Enough Twinkletose." When he let go of her Aang braced himself for her punch She didn't hit him instead she said, "Missed you too Twinkletose."

"What did you need, Aang?" The fourteen year old girl asked.

"Oh I was just going to tell you not to stay up all night. It's dark out already."

"Okay, your right, I should let Toph rest we had a busy day today. I'll say good night to Gran Gran then go to sleep." The avatar nodded and left.

"Night Toph."

"Night Sweetness." Toph's face lit up and the peasant laid a kissed her head and tucked her in. If anyone other then Katara did that she would have killed them on the spot. This only shows what a bound they have. Toph felt Katara leave the tent and she closed her eyes.

"Gran Gran are you asleep?" Her granddaughter asked stepping in the hut.

"I'm awake come in." Katara sat down and lean on her grandmother. "Are you okay, my little waterbender?"

"I just wanted to say I love you." Kanna smiled.

"Did you know my brave worrier and his future wife said the same thing to me only moments ago."

"Sokka and Suki?"

"Yes, he wanted to have my blessing to take Suki's hand in marriage." The water maiden's hands flew to her mouth.

"Thanks wonderful!"

"It is. He has already made her a betrothal necklace."

"I'm happy but why are you telling me this? I think Sokka should be the one."

"I am remembering the happy memories that will never leave. All I'm saying is to follow your heart and give a betrothal necklace that explains your love."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom but they had nothing to do.- Goodnight." With a hug she walked out of the shelter and trotted to her tent. She stopped walking and though about her Gran Gran had said. A betrothal necklace where supposed to be made from the males and given to the females. She shrugged her shoulders and went on her way.

Kanna opened her eyes and sat up. "What do you do want?" Her voice was gentle and held curiosity.

"I want some advice." Toph said walking in and sitting near her.

---

Toph awoke with the soft vibration of several people trying to get in one tent. She walked out of the tent and walked over to Suki who was the only one she knew that was up. "Gran Gran passed away in her sleep, Sokka and Katara are still asleep and don't know." blinded eyes widen in sadness and fear.

"I'll tell Karata when she wakes up you tell Sokka." Suki nodded and watch the bender walk away. The Bei Fong female down next to her friend and waited for her to wake up on her own.

"Toph? Are you alright?" The twelve year old started to doze while waiting.

"Yes. I'm fine." She kept her head down. " Katara, I need to talk to you in private."

"We are in private."

"I didn't think here was private enough." The peasant girl lead the blind on out of the village quickly. "Katara I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid after I tell you something."

"I promise, what is it?" They laced fingers and that made it easier to tell her. Plus Toph had an iron grip, Katara wouldn't be able to run.

"Your grandmother…She…She passed away in her sleep." She felt the waterbender tense up, she also felt her heart beat begin to race. Katara tacked the noble female to the ground and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

Toph was shocked at first but held the older girl tighter. This is what she wanted to comfort Katara; rub her back and be there for her. However this was hurting her as well. She had to listen to Katara's sobs of anguish.

The blind bender slipped her hand under Katara's shirt to touch her bear skin. It helped a little but she wanted more. Katara's head slid a it further down, still in the hold of the sandbender. She had her head resting on Toph's small breast listening to the calming beat of life. Her chest moved with every breathe as if she was being rocked. The combination or the movement and the sound would have lured her into a peaceful sleep if she didn't have just woken up.

Toph's shirt was drenched in salty water but she didn't mind. Not even when there was a breeze. She just held the older girl and said nothing. When the waterworks stopped the child of nobility wanted to say something. Katara wiped her tear stained cheek and apologized for being a cry baby.

"Upset over someone death doesn't make you a baby. I never had someone I love die so I really can't empathize with you but as you know I'm here for you." The water tribe girl could have cried at her friend's sweetness.

"Come on, you need to get out of the wet shirt before you get sick."

"Yes, ma'ma" The bloodbender lead her to her own tent.

"Katara, could you…"

"Yes, of course." She stood near the opening and kept it closed from peeking eyes. She took of her wet shirt and held it up at the fire. Katara couldn't help glanced at the bare girl's body. Toph had her bound her breast down with unneeded tightness of her chest wrappings. Must be easier to move when earthbending with them down.

"You know Toph I could probably bend the water out of your shirt." She placed her arms at her side and 'looked' up at her friend.

"What didn't you tell me that before."

"I though you were going to take one of mine."

"I can tell your lying, Katara." She teased with a taunting voice. "If you wanted to me naked you could have just asked, however it's only fair if I get to see you in return." Toph had a smirk plaster to her face. "I'm half naked already do you want me to take of my pants?"

"No!" She blushed madly. "I'll gaud the door from outside." She walked out of the tent leaving a giggling half naked Toph inside.

"Katara." Her father approached her.

"Can you find your little friend and bring her to the gates."

"Sure thing, dad." She thought it was a strange request. The water maiden thought about it and couldn't come up with anything; her curiosity was getting to her.

"Katara?" She moved out of the way so metalbender could walk out. The Bei Fong female was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark blue long pants. On top was the lighter blue dress much like what Katara wore before stealing fire nation clothes. "How do I look?"

"You did wear my clothes…You look great." Toph smile.

"It's not bad of a fit either just slightly big." Katara smiled too and faintly frowned

"Did you hear?"

"Yea I did." The whole tribe even the sickly were at the entrance. The Kyoshi fighter stood at her father's side; they joined. Suki was also in a blue outfit; Toph stood next to her.

Katara sat down next to her brother who was sitting next to the kids of the tribe. Toph and Suki stood at the front of the crowd next to Hakoda. "We have all gathered here to celebrated the ceremony of joining the tribe."

Suki shared a glance at her friends and back up at her soon to be father and law. Bato opened the small container he held in the palm of his hand. Hakoda dipped his finger in the black berry substance.

He brought his digit to Suki's forehead and made three bushes of his finger. "For Suki her symbol means marriage and love. Yesterday night my son came to my tent last night and asked for my blessing; I gave it to him." He signaled for the blushing boy to stand next to him.

Hakoda whispered into his ear he blushed bright like a beet. He then reached in his pocket and held out a necklace. He hooked it around her neck at tears rolled down her cheeks. Suki knew exactly what it meant and hugged her future husband.

Everyone clapped while the two of them blushed happily. They hugged Hakoda and took their seats next to Katara.

Hakoda re dipped his digit in the berry liquid and stepped over to Toph. He moved her banks and made two strokes on her forehead. "For Toph her symbol means loyalty. She has always been there for my children in more ways then one." Everyone clapped for her; Toph had always liked the attention but this time she burned up. Katara did notice much to her dismay.

She also hugged Hakoda. "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe." Aang and momo clapped while Appa roared. Tears started to collect in her eyes. She hurried over to her comrade who smiled warmly and wiped her tears. Katara pulled her close and squashed the younger girl.

When they parted Momo glided over to sit on her shoulder and licked her face. Aang and Appa walked over too. They engaged in a group hug; the bison used his head to hug them.

"Something tells me you don't want to go to Gaoling anymore do you, Toph?" The airbender asked

She nodded her head. "I don't want to go anymore, I completely forgot about them." She secretly touch Katara's hand. "I love it here."

"Toph lets talk in private." She grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. "You can't live here Toph at least not yet." Toph flinched inwardly at the comment, Katara took a deep breath. "Toph you need to talk to your parents first and come to terms."

"You don't want me here do you?" The blinded girl sounded heart broken.

"That's not it! I want you here with me! But for you to be fully happy you must talk to them." Katara pulled Toph into a hug in which Toph didn't hug back or struggle away. The other watched from where they stood.

The bald monk walked over to the two girls. "Katara's right the monks always told me to complete things before moving on. You must tell them your feelings except what they say then move on."

"Fine! Let's go now and get this over with." The flying bison watched as she climbed up one of his legs and got comfy in his saddle. Aang shrugged and airbended himself on Appa's head. Sokka and Suki climbed up too and the waterbender twisted and took a step.

"Katara…" Her father walked over to them. "You're leaving too? I knew that your brother was going to but I didn't know about you."

"I made a promise to a friend, I'm going to keep it." They glanced at the blinded girl.

"I'm proud of you Katara, I love you." He embraced his daughter, a few tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you too, dad, thank you." She let go of him and ran up Appa's tail.

They all waved to each other. "You are all welcome back!" Hakoda wiped his tears and Bato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Appa, yip yip!" With a shake or his reins the bison stared to sore. The water tribe siblings watched as their home got smaller. "Off to Gaoling then to Kyoshi island." He shook the harness making that animal fly a bit faster.

---

When they reached Gaoling Appa landed in the same place they did before. In the woods for cover. Toph leaped off Appa. Her feet hit the ground and she shuddered. 'Bad memories' She thought.

"Let's go." The avatar was about to jump off the bison's head and join them when the sandbender stopped him.

"Not a good idea, Twinkletose. My parents think you kidnapped me. With your tattoos your really noticeable, I'll go alone."

"Wait Toph, they haven't met me so I can go with you." Toph thought about it and nodded.

"Good idea, you can say that you saved me from the avatar and brought me home. You would even get a reward."

"Scamming your own parents?" The peasant girl laughed.

"Of course you know me. The bloodbender you can follow if you want but keep out of sight. Just in case." She nodded and followed the others girls.

"Ok, Katara stay in the bushes." She whispered.

The bushes resulted which alerted the guards. "Who's there?!" The pointed the spears at the plant. Toph walked out of the bush with Suki behind her.

"Open the door I need to see my parents."

"Lady Toph…?"

---

A/N: Review and help me with a title! I'm a little rusty when avatar fics so encouragement is nice! You would think waiting three years to edit a fic would be easy, but it's not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Toph! Yes of course!" Both guards opened the door so the two females could pass. "I'll escort you in."

"My Lord your daughter has been found." Said one of the servants.

Lao and his wife shared a glance before demand them to come in. The two girls walked into the throne room. "Toph!" Her parents pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Who is this?" Lao asked looking at Suki.

"She is my hero she rescued me from the avatar." His daughter retorted simply.

"Then I should thank you for saving my blind daughter." The Kyoshi worrier noticed her small friend cringe at Lao's own blindness. He waved his hand at the same servant who brought him a huge box. Inside where large pieces of gold. "It is your reward."

"Thank you." She took the box.

"Please escort her out."

Suki was about to say smoothing when Toph said. "Thank you." The sandbender knew her father was suspicious of Suki. She took it as her cue to leave. The Kyoshi warrior returned to the bush they hid in before.

"What happened?" The waterbender asked.

"I'm not sure her father gave me gold then shoved me out the door."

"Of course." The dark skinned girl growled. "Come on I know where we can get in." Katara lead them to the unguarded wall they hopped before. They ran though the huge garden dodging the few men at walked around. They picked the biggest building and scaled it.

The bloodbender jumped on Suki's back and grabbed onto the green roof. Suki then climb Katara's body then help her up. They held on tight to the slanted roof and looked though the skylight.

"Mom dad I need to talk to you in private." Lao nodded and waved his servants away.

"What is it Toph?" He smiled warmly

"Did you miss me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we did. What is this about?"

"Do you support me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course. Toph, where are you going with this?"

"I was never kidnapped, I ran away. I was tired of you sheltering me because of my blindness."

"Toph we-"

"I don't need protecting I can take care of myself. I can see you two, the servants in the building the animals outside. Please let me prove myself please let me, from my point of view you two are the blind ones." The two girls on the roof felt their hearts turn at the earthbender's plead.

Suki then noticed something shine in the distance; a person with a bow? "Un, Katara…"

Crack

Toph knew what that sound meant she heard it before. Lao heard it too, one of his eyebrows raised and he glimpsed upwards. Toph took two steps to the left at the roof came crashing down. Suki broke Katara's fall; with her head on Suki's back and her butt up in the air.

"You guys ok?" She helped both her friends up, holding in a laugh. They brushed themselves off and Suki spoke.

"Toph I saw someone on a near by tree, I think he was aiming at us."

"I felt-" The blind bender jerked her head. "Ambush!" She alerted too late. Men fell threw the hole that the girls had made. Katara reached for her waterskin, Suki her fans and Toph placed her hands up. The girls were back to back standing their ground.

The servants of the Bei Fong family rushed in the room when their heard the metalbender scream. The men were dressed in green much likes the noble woman's outfit. Toph stomped her foot to the ground making the ground shake; one man fell over. The Kyoshi girl punched one in the face while Katara froze some.

The earthbender felt closely with her feet. She loved that way the dark skinned girl fought. Toph was always making sure she had Katara's back. She felt something on the roof. The vibrations… A man with a bow? He was pointing at her mother!

With a grunt icebender was pushed backwards by someones punch. Now the arrow was pointed at her. Toph's pale green eyes widen in fear. The man was about to hit the water maiden instead of the old Bei Fong woman.

"Katara!"

The waterbender felt her heart stop, she watched as the young girl's face showed excruciating pain. She watched in slow motion as Toph hit the floor.

Suki looked at Toph then look up at where the weapon could have come from. She saw movement on the roof and went after him. She bounced off the wall and swung to the light fixture and up on the roof.

The men followed leaving the others alive. Lao looked over to see his daughter in the arms of the water tribe girl and his wife next to them. They jumped as another arrow flew in the house. The weapon stuck out from the floor with a note attached.

"Stop!" Suki shouted. She had no idea where this man was going but he was running toward their camp. "Sokka! Aang! Stop him!" The water tribe male jumped out of the bison's saddle at the voice of his future wife. With his boomerang in his hand he joined his love. Aang grabbed his staff and jumped in front of the male cutting him off. The man stopped running as the avatar's staff poked his chest.

Quickly she tied the masked male up. "Suki what's going on? Where's my sister!? Where's Toph?"

"Your sister is fine however Toph isn't. She took an arrow protecting her."

"What?!" Both males yelled in unison and Suki thought she saw Aang's markings glow a bit. He tapped his gliders on the ground and the wings expanded.

"We must help!"

"No I don't think that's a good idea. Don't worry about us, we'll watch each other's back." She picked up the tied male and ran back to the Bei Fong estates with Momo pursuing. The monk sighed and closed his staff.

The dark skinned female had moved the poison girl to a gust bed, it was closer then trying to find her bedroom. Her parents followed but were not allowed to get close. She placed towels around the wound. "Forgive me Toph." She gripped the arrow but hesitated. She took a deep breath and pulled it out, straight out trying not to inflict anymore pain. Her shoulder covered in crimson red.

She quickly pressed layers of fabric to her wound. Katara bended the water around her hand then she removed the towel and healed the huge cut. The peasant couldn't take the sight of her friend's blood. The cobalt eyed female picked up the arrow noticing a drop of clear liquid on it.

"It's poison." Lao held the sheet of paper in his hands. "He wants money in exchange for the antidote."

"Who is he?" Katara's voice dripped with venomous words.

"This guy." Suki said dropping the bound man on the ground. She stomped over to the man and pulled down his scarf so they could see his face.

"Ex firelord Ozai…"

---

A/N: The next chapter is really long so I'm going to cut it here. Their is a Toph/Katara adult scene in the next chapter ;)


End file.
